Leverage wiki
Sophie_grifter.png|The Grifter|link=Sophie Devereaux Nate_mastermind.png|The Mastermind|link=Nathan Ford Parker_thief.png|The Thief|link=Parker Screen_Shot_2012-04-13_at_1.21.06_AM.png|The Hitter|link=Eliot Spencer Hardison_hacker.png|The Hacker|link=Alec Hardison Mysterious, and elusive, the most formidable adversary the team has faced is Damien Moreau, the international bank of crime. Operating from his base on the small island nation of San Lorenzo, Moreau sees himself as a visionary businessman who does not judge the clients he funds. He is totally ruthless in his business dealings as well as very slow to trust anyone he does not know. Moreau's interests include smuggling of art and artifacts and gun running, and is prepared to remove anyone who stands in his way. Almost untouchable by international law enforcement, and with enough money to buy politicians and the media, he surrounds himself with corrupt officials who shield him from prosecution. He also travels with a small army of security that once included Eliot. It takes a team that operates outside the law, and with very specialized skills, to bring him down. This section will help you stay up to date with what's happening on the Leverage Wiki. To see a list of recent activity on the Wiki, . First off, I'm Leverage Guru, the newest admin on the wiki. This wiki is a diamond in the rough that's ready for some polishing. I've started a new forum to discuss editor's ideas for improvement of the wiki -- let's hear what you think! I've set a few personal agendas for my own editing, and am hoping a few dedicated editors will contribute their expertise and ideas: *Thorough copy editing of all pages. *Development of a more stylized, attention grabbing launch page. *Expansion of the season lists into season articles. *Redesign of episode pages to develop narrative descriptions of episodes, add media and reduce lists of bullets without narrative *Reduction of trivial and stub pages by collapsing them into larger topical pages (such as pages on the various cons the show has featured.) *Development of a fan area that can house fan media, artwork and fiction. I'm a great believer in collaboration toward a shared vision. Please join the discussion, drop me a note on my talk page, and share your great ideas! Season Four will be the longest in Leverage history, with 10 summer and eight winter episodes. It's a great opportunity to build this wiki into an active, high visibility site. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . ; Adding content * Develop an article that interests you. Many articles need content; often it's preferable to develop an article by adding content rather than creating a new article. * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. Wanted articles may need writing, or may lead to red links that can be removed. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. There's a forum especially for discussion of improvements to the wiki. ;3/15/12 - Season 5 ; Broadcast news: TNT has announced the date for the Season Five premiere: July 15, 2012 at 8:00 pm, to be followed by the two-hour premiere of Falling Skies. The summer season will consist of 10 episodes, with the remaining five to be broadcast in the winter. See the TNT press release. ;3/9/12 - Season 5 ; Production news: Filming for Season 5 began this week. The season opener will feature Cary Elwes as Scott Roemer, a Howard Hughes style aviation company owner to whom the team "sells" the Spruce Goose. This episode will be the first both filmed and set in Portland, with production taking place at the Evergreen Air and Space Museum. ;2/6/12 - Season 5 ; Production news: Filming for Season 5 is set to begin the first week of March, according to John Rogers. Aldis Hodge tweeted that he is on his way back up to Portland to prepare for the new season. ;12/14/11 - Season 5 ; Production news: At the annual meeting of the (Oregon) Governor's Office of Film and Television, Dean Devlin announced that Leverage will be set in Portland for season five, but did not say how the plot will lead to the team changing location. The production has also moved to a newly renovated, 60,000 square foot production space in Clackamas County, near Portland. The new space splits a sound stage into three spaces, which allow for multiple fixed sets and greater production flexibility. Recap: Season Four Finale: The Last Dam Job. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse